


Давно не виделись, здравствуй

by so-ellie-s (Elsfia)



Category: Dragon Age (Video Games), Dragon Age II, Dragon Age: Inquisition
Genre: Drama, F/M, Fix-It, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Male-Female Friendship, Missing Scene
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-16
Updated: 2020-11-16
Packaged: 2021-03-09 23:53:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27594401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elsfia/pseuds/so-ellie-s
Summary: — Такое чувство, будто ты нарочно меня избегаешь, — ровно произнёс он, подходя ближе к стене, у которой стояла Защитница Киркволла. — Если бы я не знал о твоём приезде наверняка, то подумал бы, что меня просто пытаются разыграть.
Relationships: Anders/Female Hawke, Cullen Rutherford/Female Trevelyan, Female Hawke & Cullen Rutherford
Kudos: 1





	Давно не виделись, здравствуй

**Author's Note:**

> [Ссылка на фикбуке](https://ficbook.net/readfic/10040127)   
> 

Ветер резким порывом рванул назад его плащ, когда Каллен поднялся на стену. К ночи на Скайхолд новым натиском надвигался мороз. В воздухе мотыляло редкие беспомощные снежинки.

Однако он не ошибся, предполагая, что всё равно найдёт её здесь.

— Такое чувство, будто ты нарочно меня избегаешь, — ровно произнёс он, подходя ближе к стене, у которой стояла Защитница Киркволла. — Если бы я не знал о твоём приезде наверняка, то подумал бы, что меня просто пытаются разыграть.

Хоук чуть прищурилась, оглянувшись на него, и поправила волосы, которые тут же растрепало на ветру. Она мало изменилась с их последней встречи. Он бы сказал: не изменилась вообще, но всё-таки что-то было неуловимо другим. Каллен пока не мог понять, что именно.

— Я просто стараюсь не привлекать к себе внимания, — она пожала плечами, не глядя ему в глаза. — Боюсь, что и так наделала немало шума.

— Вокруг тебя всегда много шума, — смягчившись, отозвался Каллен, — не привыкать. Так что могла бы всё-таки заглянуть и хотя бы просто сказать привет. Давно ведь не виделись.

Она задержала взгляд на его лице, лишь бегло посмотрев ему в глаза.

— Ну здравствуй, Каллен, — Хоук чуть приподняла бровь. — Как поживаешь?

— Что-то вроде того, — сдержанно кивнул он, чуть поведя уголком губ. — Неплохо, спасибо. А ты?

— Вот катаюсь по стране, разыскиваю Стражей и стараюсь упрятаться от храмовников, — она развела руками, мрачно усмехнувшись. — Ничего принципиально нового, всё прекрасно, как и всегда. Ты чего-то хотел?

Его поставил в тупик этот внезапный вопрос, заданный прямо в лоб, без всяких обиняков. Хоук была явно готова дать ему от ворот поворот, и это-то всего с минуту после того, как они обменялись приветствиями. Каллен моргнул, на миг даже растерявшись.

— Эм… просто поговорить?

Она вздохнула, тут же потеряв всю свою напускную ироничность.

— После всего, что случилось в Киркволле?

Каллен качнул головой. От её слов внутри шевельнулось что-то тяжёлое, тягостное. Незнакомое чувство рядом с Хоук, от которой всегда так и искрило энергией.

Он решил оставить её вопрос без ответа.

— Со времён Киркволла ты стала гораздо прямолинейнее, — постарался он разрядить обстановку и только с запозданием понял, что выбрал совершенно неподходящие для этого слова.

— Зато ты со времён Киркволла стал гораздо рассудительнее, — мгновенно увела в сторону Хоук, и даже в ином случае с её тоном тяжело было бы поспорить. Но затем короткая пауза кончилась, она чуть усмехнулась, и впечатление сгладилось: — Приятно видеть, что не все храмовники безнадёжны.

Что ж, это было немного больше похоже на Хоук.

— Что ты имеешь в виду? — чуть нахмурился Каллен. — Что я командую войсками организации, которая приняла в свои ряды мятежных магов? Да, вот уж повод позабавиться.

Не то чтобы ему было до забав по этому поводу. Но он заранее готовился к тому, что обязательно услышит от неё какую-нибудь шпильку, поэтому пойти на опережение было, пожалуй, лучше всего.

— И это тоже, — в глазах Хоук появился знакомый огонёк. — Но вообще-то я говорю про Вестницу. Может, мы с тобой ещё и не виделись, но слухи тут ходят, знаешь ли. На вашем месте я бы обращала больше внимания на караульных на стенах.

Дыхание Создателя, не к такой поддёвке он готовился.

Каллен прочистил горло, отвёл взгляд на горы. Удивительно, но, кажется, к щекам даже не прилил румянец. А может, ему просто хотелось так думать.

— Учту, — деликатно согласился он. Хоук посмотрела на него внимательно, с интересом склонив голову набок.

— Так ты изменил своё отношение к магам?

Он ощутил лёгкий прилив досады.

— Тебе правда хочется знать?

— Я же и правда спрашиваю, — пожала плечами Хоук. — К тому же мне действительно интересно, как сэр «маги-не-люди» дошёл до диаметрально противоположного полюса чистой и светлой любви.

— Без обид, но это не твоё дело, — кашлянул Каллен. — И мне незачем перед тобой оправдываться. К тому же ты и сама отступница, и разве я хоть что-то сказал против тебя в Киркволле?

— Когда ты там об этом наконец догадался? — с намёком поинтересовалась Хоук.

Каллен открыл было рот, приготовившись горячо спорить.

— Вот и не оправдывайся, — Хоук вскинула вверх ладони и открыто закатила глаза: — _Создатель_ , можно подумать, я против, чтобы в этом мире стало хоть немного больше тех, кто стоит на стороне магов.

Ему хотелось возразить, что он не особенно-то стоит на стороне магов, не в том смысле, который она в это вкладывала, но Хоук тяжело вздохнула, облокотившись о парапет, и возражения улетучились. Что-то было в том, как она слегка ссутулилась, наклонившись вперёд, что ему захотелось похлопать её по спине. Предложить хоть такой маленький жест утешения.

Он сдержался и вместо этого прислонился к соседнему зубцу, встав к ней вполоборота. Хоук смотрела вдаль, будто не обращая внимания на его упорный взгляд и нерешительное, неуютное сомнение: задавать ли вопрос.

— Что сталось с Андерсом? — всё-таки спросил он. — Как всё закончилось?

Не то чтобы Каллену ещё хотелось найти его и призвать к ответу — нет, конечно, хотелось бы, просто потому что нельзя совершить нечто такое и избежать наказания. Однако было предельно ясно, что правосудие запоздало; было бы больше толку переворошить остывшие угли, оставшиеся от Кирквольской церкви, от Храма Священного Праха, от всего, что превратилось в руины с тех пор, как мятежная волна захлестнула Круги по всему Тедасу. Всё случившееся было до отвратного неотвратимо.

Так что теперь ему скорее было лишь любопытно. Как стороннему свидетелю, знавшему только лишь часть истории. Слухи и домыслы не стоили ничего, когда был шанс узнать правду из первых уст.

— Я не знаю, где он, — резко отозвалась Хоук, конечно же, истолковав его интерес неверно. — И мы уже давно разделились, чтобы его не смогли выследить через меня. Можешь не утруждаться.

Защитница Киркволла продолжала защищать того, кто едва не разрушил Киркволл до основания. При том, что защита целого города — поистине неподъёмная задача, Каллен не стал бы ставить на то, что это перевешивало противоположную чашу весов. Что ж, каждому нести своё бремя.

Каллен потёр ладонью шею, когда Хоук повернула голову, резанув льдом глаз исподлобья.

— Я спрашиваю не затем, чтобы тотчас же отправить за ним солдат, — отозвался он, подспудно досадуя на свой вновь оправдывающийся тон. — Несмотря на впечатление, у Инквизиции ограниченные ресурсы и совсем другие приоритеты. Найти человека, перевернувшего континент вплоть до возникновения потребности в этой самой Инквизиции, — далеко не актуальная задача, уж поверь.

Хоук обняла себя за плечи, как-то сильнее прижавшись к парапету.

— Дай угадаю: сейчас к нам поднимется Кассандра и начнёт угрожать, что вы уже и так всё знаете, — отозвалась она после паузы с невесёлой усмешкой и тихо хмыкнула: — Чтобы попытаться меня расколоть.

— А я думал, это мне больше к лицу роль плохого храмовника, — не удержался Каллен, подхватывая мизерную возможность сорвать с её губ смешок, вместо того чтобы и дальше смотреть, как уголки её рта тянет вниз.

— Тебе-то? — она взглянула на него с явной иронией. А затем подумала и миролюбиво добавила: — Только не в сравнении с Кассандрой.

Он чуть усмехнулся ей в ответ и сам развернулся к парапету, выглядывая на поистине восхитительное полотно из снега, горных хребтов и редкого леса, тронутых золотом медленно катившегося к закату солнца.

Молчание затянулось. Но в нём не чувствовалось натуги и неловкости.

— Как всё закончилось, спрашиваешь? — вдруг тихо подала голос Хоук. — Плохо; как ещё это могло закончиться.

Каллен повернул голову к ней, но она на него не смотрела. Только плотно сжала губы, словно нарочно избегая его взгляда.

Слухи и домыслы, видно, были не так уж и далеко от правды. Зря он спросил; не стоило вообще затрагивать эту тему. Ему стало неудобно за собственное праздное любопытство.

— Мне жаль, — помолчав, отозвался Каллен. — В самом деле жаль.

Хоук вздёрнула подбородок, шумно втягивая носом морозный воздух, и искоса глянула на него.

— Тебя не мучает мысль, что всё могло быть совсем по-другому? Если бы ты осознал что-то раньше, поступил бы иначе, сказал бы другие слова?

Каллен выдержал паузу.

Он вспомнил гарь в воздухе, нечеловеческие крики одержимых, безумный взгляд Мередит. Вспомнил всё, что было до этого. Вспомнил ещё нечто смутно-полузабытое, укромно свернувшееся в самом затылке, щекочущее у корней волос, — и медленно покачал головой.

Когда-то он спрашивал себя о том же. Но теперь…

— Нет. То, что случилось, уже случилось. Нет смысла думать о том, что могло бы быть при каких-то там «если».

Хоук одарила его долгим взглядом.

— Да, и впрямь _гораздо_ рассудительнее, — пробормотала она. — Что только с тобой случилось? Заслуга леди Тревельян, что ли? Выскажу ей благодарность при случае.

Каллен отозвался смешком, но не стал никак это комментировать.

— Ты же знаешь, что Кассандра искала тебя, чтобы ты встала во главе Инквизиции?

— И хвала Создателю, что у вас нашёлся другой кандидат, — покачала головой Хоук. — Вот уж это последнее, что мне нужно было.

Каллен чуть улыбнулся:

— Варрик говорил, что ты скажешь нечто в таком духе. Только он передал всё в более красочных выражениях. А Кассандра всё равно надеялась.

— Что ж, жаль разочаровывать, — неслышно вздохнула Хоук. Каллен помедлил. И всё-таки аккуратно положил ладонь на её плечо.

Маленький жест утешения. Куда уж меньше.

— Ты всё равно могла бы остаться, — предложил он. — Инквизиции пригодилась бы твоя помощь. Да и… здесь действительно есть за что сражаться.

Закатное солнце спряталось за тонкую полосу облаков, обагрив их края чересчур хищным, алым оттенком. В тени сумерек на них ощутимо дунуло холодом.

— Ну, — усмехнулась Хоук, чуть ли не впервые за весь разговор прямо встретив его взгляд. — Я пока никуда и не уезжаю.


End file.
